


When Silhouettes fall

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: Demon Summoning - Fandom, Demons - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Gore, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anella and four of her friends summon a Demon, but how do they get rid of it before it kills them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Not a David Bowie story, but apparently inspired by the Demon-Bowie in the music video clip "Little Wonder" by David Bowie. So I will use him as a character reference as far as appearance and vocalization go. It has supernatural themes, rape and noncon scenes, plus vulgar words and disgusting scenes I do not normally use in my stories. Read at your own risk. Or don't read it at all, it's up to you.

It was almost 3am, there was a terrifying storm howling outside; it's rage and fury not going unnoticed by the group of people inside a big, old house.  
  
  
"Oh, why did I ever agree to do this??" complained Anella, shivering and drawing her coat tighter around herself, "it's a freezing, old house and I'm tired!" Her friends, three men and one other woman, laughed at her in half drunken amusement but Anella didn't think it was so funny.  
  
  
"This'll be fun!" Vera said with a grin, rubbing Anella's back to reassure her.  
  
  
"It's stupid teenager stuff," Anella argued, "we're grown outta this shit, Vera.. Let's just go home and get some sleep."  Luke started to light the candles, watching the time carefully. It had to be 3am, or the Demon Summons wouldn't work.  
  
  
"It'll only take a little while," Luke promised, "we lost the bet at work, so we've gotta do it. Now remember, don't break the chain once we've joined hands."  
  
  
Anella sighed heavily, joining them as they sat in a circle around the area that was all set up and ready. They joined hands and softly began to recite the correct words in unison, Anella tried to ignore the scent of blood from the goblet in the middle of the pentagon but it was making her stomach churn. Scot began to speak louder, different words above the rest of them, who remained chanting in unison softly together. Of course, nobody expected anything to really happen and they just didn't take any of it very seriously at all. Mervin was even laughing while he chanted, trying to keep a straight face when doing something so silly was just not possible for him. Scot finished and they all fell silent, sitting in the candle lit darkness for several moments. A crack of thunder followed by a quick flash of lightning made them all jump, then start laughing nervously.  
  
  
"Oh well," Scot sighed heavily, "so what now?"  
  
  
"The book says we have to wait," replied Luke, "we can't break the circle until we're certain there's nothing here."  
  
  
"So how do we make it answer?" asked Scot.


	2. The Fatal Mistake

Vera suddenly squealed and jumped up, breaking the circle as lightning flashed again to reveal a shadowy figure standing nearby.  
  
  
"Shit, Vera!" Luke scrambled to his feet along with the others now, "what have you done??"  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" Vera gasped, "I saw it and freaked out okay?" They huddled together and Luke stepped forwards, straining to see in the darkness of the room.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Luke demanded, "I command you to speak!"  
  
  
But he no longer had authority here, the circle had been broken and if this was a Demon it could now refuse anything it was told to do. The shadow remained still, silently observing them and feeding from their negative emotions to grow stronger. Fear, anger, hatred, mistrust, annoyance - anything negative was like pure energy for it.  
  
  
"Let's get out of here," Vera spoke shakily. They hurried to the front door, thankful that the shadowy figure simply turned to watch them and did not actually follow them.  
  
  
"It's stuck!" said Luke, "the door won't open!"  
  
  
"Here," said Mervin, "let me try.. "  But nobody could get the door open, in fact, they found that they could not leave this room.  
  
  
"Let us out!" Scot spoke directly to the shadowy figure now, "I know you're behind this! What do you want from us??"


	3. The Demon

In that moment, the figure burst into a shroud of flames that made them all back away and from the fire emerged a man. He looked human enough, but with yellow, demonic eyes and leathery wings that were blacker than midnight. His unblinking stare unnerved them, his movements were strange as well. Often moving as if someone had suddenly hit the fast forward button but only for a moment, then he moved a little more normally again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm scared," Anella whimpered, "I just want to go home!" Vera hugged her, but nobody dared to take their eyes off the Demon who now stood before them. His pupils were vertical lines rather than round circles, it made him seem rather a lot like a lizard.  
  
  
"What do you want from us?" Scot asked him again. The Demon inclined his head very slowly, as if trying to figure out the words.  
  
  
"Uhm, Scot?" Luke said quietly, "we're the ones who summoned him, remember?"  
  
  
"Oh, right.. " Scot frowned, "well.. umm.. "  Nobody knew what to do next, they couldn't control him because the circle had been broken and now he was flesh and getting stronger by the second.  
  
  
"How do we get rid of him?" whispered Mervin, "he's freaking me out!"  
  
  
"I don't know!" Luke replied, "I'll check the book.. "  
  
  
He started off towards the candle circle but the Demon swept his hand in the same direction and the book went up in flames. Luke was jolted to a stop, surprised by the sudden eruption of fire and then it was gone. Nothing but a pile of ash remained where the book had once been.  
  
  
"What is your name?" Scot asked the Demon.  
  
  
"I am called Aztar," replied the Demon, turning back to the huddled group of adults.  
  
  
"Don't believe him," Luke said firmly, "or anything he says. Rule number one, Demons always lie!"  
  
  
Aztar strode over to him and back handed him, sending him flying backwards. Luke hit the wall and slid down to the floor, his head bleeding at the back and his breath stolen from his lungs momentarily. Terrified, the others rushed over to protect him, but Aztar did not advance upon them.  
  
  
"What do we do?" Vera hissed, "we have to get out of here!"  
  
  
"I can't remember!" Scot sounded desperately afraid, "it's all in the book!"  
  
  
"But the book is gone!" Mervin argued, "didn't _anyone_ read it all?"  
  
  
But nobody had, only the parts where it showed how to bring a Demon into their world. Nobody had bothered to read on to where it showed the correct way to vanquish such a creature once it had escaped the circle.  
  
  
"We didn't exactly plan on letting it out!" Scot grumbled, shooting Vera an angry look.  
  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Vera spoke defensively. Anella looked at Aztar, he simply stood and watched them silently.


	4. Let's Make A Deal

"What's he waiting for?" Anella suddenly spoke now. All eyes turned to Aztar, who continued staring at them, unblinking.  
  
  
"I.. I think I.. Yes!" Luke spoke slowly, his head throbbing, "he's waiting for us to make him a deal!"  
  
  
"What kind of deal?" asked Scot.  
  
  
"Umm.. " Luke struggled to remember, "he has to agree to a deal, each one of us gets the chance to challenge him. If we win, we can go free but if we lose.. he gets our souls.. "  
  
  
"Oh, so no pressure then!" Mervin complained.  
  
  
"It's better than nothing!" Scot scolded him, "so, who goes first?"  Luke slowly stood up.  
  
  
"I'll try first," he offered, "I got us all into this mess in the first place, so I should be the one to get us out of it." Aztar watched him as he stepped forwards, the Demon had yet to utter a single word.  
  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Luke spoke slowly, so Aztar could better understand him, "we fight. Just you and me, one on one and no cheating. If I win, we all get to walk outta here."  Aztar's expression never, ever changed. His wide eyes made him seem almost innocent and curious the entire time.  
  
  
"You can only make a deal for yourself," Aztar spoke at last, "for if you fail on behalf of everyone, I shall consume all of your souls at once!"  Luke faltered, he was the biggest, most muscular one of the group but he didn't want to risk all of their lives on one deal alone.  
  
  
"Alright," Luke swallowed nervously, "for my freedom, I challenge you to a fight!"  
  
  
"I accept," Aztar replied. Luke put up his fists, slowly approaching the motionless Demon.  
  
  
"Come on, Luke!" Mervin encouraged him, "you can do it!"  
  
  
Aztar watched Luke coming towards him, sensing apprehension and a lack of faith within himself to win. Before he could even throw the first punch, Aztar grasped him by the throat and flung him effortlessly like a ragdoll across the room. A sickening crunch was heard when Luke's body struck a stone pillar, he slumped to the floor and didn't get back up. Blood slowly oozed from his unmoving corpse, his legs and arms contorted into unnatural positions. Vera covered her face, crying and shaking in fear. Anella hugged her, drawing back away from the fiery glare of the Demon.


	5. Lessons

Aztar walked over to Luke and knelt down, not understanding why he didn't get back up.  
  
  
"What's he doing?" whispered Scot. Aztar picked up Luke, set him onto his feet and let him go but Luke simply collapsed to the floor. Aztar seemed puzzled, looking back to the others with that wide eyed gaze of faux innocence.  
  
  
"He's _dead_ , ya _moron!_ " Mervin snapped at him.  
  
  
"Where I come from," Aztar spoke to him directly, "the dead regrow their limbs so that we may tear them off over and over again. They rise back up from the ground, so that we may torture and murder them over and over again."  
  
  
"Well that doesn't happen here," Mervin informed him, "once we die, that's it. We're dead."  Aztar looked down at Luke, apparently disappointed to learn of this fragility.  
  
  
"I must be more careful," Aztar spoke to nobody in particular. He reached down into Luke's chest, pulling out something so beautiful and shimmery that everyone stared at it with tears in their eyes. Aztar opened his mouth unnaturally wide and consumed the ethereal soul, then he turned back to the others and approached them.


	6. Take What You Want

"I _desire_ you," Aztar spoke to Anella, grasping her wrist and hauling her towards him. Anella pulled back but he was too strong, he pushed her into the wall and embraced her from behind. Anella was breathing quickly, fearfully trembling and feeling the cold wall pressing against her hot cheek.  
  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" Anella begged him.  
  
  
Aztar did not adhere to her commands, he did not know of morals or right and wrong. Where he came from, anything was permissible and thus he knew no better. His hand reached down and slid up along her inner thigh, reaching under her skirt and tracing along her panties. His fingernails were black claws, they tore through her underwear and she felt his fingertips softly exploring her sensitive flesh.  
  
  
" _Mmm_.. " Aztar hummed into her ear.  
  
  
Anella wished her friends would come to her aid, but they were too scared to approach the Demon and were trying not to watch. Vera held her hands over her ears and turned away, burying her face into Mervin's chest. Anella tried to ignore the hot feeling between her legs, willing her body not to react to his touch but it was no use. She soon felt wetness coating his fingers and his elongated tongue flicked out against her neck, making her shiver. His erection pressed into the small of her back, for he was taller than her and Anella whimpered softly at the prospect of being raped by a Demon. She was terrified, her head spun dizzily and she felt like fainting.  
  
  
"Please.. " Anella tried again, as he lifted her skirt and loosened his pants to free his cock, " _please don't._. No!"  
  
  
She cried out as he penetrated her, thrusting into her roughly with no regards to her protests at all. Anella panted and moaned, trying hard not to let her body enjoy the rough sex but it had a mind of it's own and she was quickly being driven to climax. Aztar grasped her breasts tightly, holding her body pressed into him while he fucked her harder. She was bent over, her legs spread wide apart and her head thrown back where his lips were now claiming her throat. She felt his hot, wet kisses upon her neck, his fangs grazing her collarbone as his tongue flicked out to taste her again.  
  
  
Anella's cheeks grew flushed as she felt the build up, one of Aztar's hands slid down her front to tease her clit and she came violently for him. Aztar then pushed her jolting body to the floor, where he knelt behind her as she was now on all fours and rammed into her ass without warning. Anella cried out in pleasure pain, gasping for breath and sobbing pitifully as he drove into her again and again until he groaned and growled into release. Anella collapsed to the floor, curling up and withdrawing into herself as Aztar got to his feet. He pulled up his pants and turned towards the others, silently watching and waiting.  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" Scot asked him in disbelief, "she said no!"  Aztar inclined his head, not understanding the point.  
  
  
"Where I come from," he spoke again, "we take what we desire."  
  
  
Vera hurried over to Anella, kneeling down to try to comfort her friend and help her get back onto her feet again. Aztar ignored them both, having sated his urges for the time being.


	7. Revelations

"Make me a deal," Aztar spoke to Scot now.  
  
  
"No," Scot shook his head fearfully, "I-I don't want to!"  Aztar held out his hand towards Scot, who suddenly flew towards the Demon until his throat was within Aztar's grasp.  
  
  
"Make. Me. A. Deal!" Aztar insisted firmly.  
  
  
Shadows moved along the walls, which were now dripping with a foul smelling, black ooze. Scot kicked out, his feet off the ground as Aztar held him effortlessly by the throat. His hands gripped at the Demon's hand, pulling and clawing at it but Aztar didn't seem to notice or feel any pain at all. He had to be smarter about it than Luke had been, clearly this Demon's physical strength was unmatched by any of them. Mervin stood watching everything in silence, he felt disgusted with himself for being aroused by the rape and he felt unnerved that he suddenly felt quite jealous of Anella.  
  
  
Aztar's gaze flicked to Mervin, he let go of Scot and dropped him to the ground. Mervin gulped as Aztar approached him, but couldn't move as he was entranced by the Demon's never blinking stare. Aztar reached up and stroked Mervin's face firmly with his claws, leaving behind faint scratch marks. A soft moan escaped Mervin's parted lips and Aztar turned away from him, walking over to a dark corner and leaning against the wall. Vera and Anella returned to where Scot and Mervin were now standing, but what was going on?  
  
  
"Maybe we should try to get some sleep while he's not bothering us," suggested Scot, eyeing the Demon but Aztar did not move towards them again. Vera looked to the boarded up windows, between the cracks she could see the dawning grey sky.  
  
  
"It's almost daylight," Vera said quietly, "do you think he will leave us alone now?"  
  
  
"I hope so," Anella said softly.  
  
  
They all sat down and tried to get comfortable, eventually drifting into a fitful sleep.  
  



	8. Devil's Love

Some hours later, when it was almost dark again, Mervin was the first to awaken. His gaze went directly to the shadowy corner, where Aztar remained standing silently. He was watching them, staring and waiting patiently. Mervin decided he'd be the next one to offer the Demon his deal, he had an idea that just might get him the heck outta there. Mervin stood up and slowly approached the beast, who followed his every movement with his piercing stare.  
  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Mervin spoke uncertainly, his gaze helplessly dropping to Aztar's crotch and he licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
  
"Hmm.. " Aztar murmured softly, reaching out to stroke Mervin's jawline with his fingertips gently.  
  
  
Mervin's eyes closed briefly, feeling ashamed for even wanting the touch let alone enjoying it. Aztar's fingers probed at Mervin's lips, he parted them and they slipped inside his mouth. Mervin suckled at them, his tongue washing over them and stroking each of them individually. A deep growl rumbled from Aztar's throat, indicating pleasure as he stared at his fingers being sucked and licked inside Mervin's mouth. Aztar carefully withdrew his fingers, looking at them curiously and then returning his gaze back to Mervin's. Mervin felt his face growing hot as the Demon's stare trailed down to rest upon his bulging erection, clearly aroused by the dangerous entity. Aztar returned his stare to Mervin's eyes, but he did not touch the human again.  
  
  
"You _desire_ me?" Aztar questioned him.  
  
  
Mervin's face grew hotter still, he nodded slowly and winced at his painful erection. Aztar waited patiently, but Mervin didn't understand what he was supposed to do. Where the Demon came from, they simply took whatever they desired and so Aztar was waiting for Mervin to take him. Mervin stood silently, completely unaware. When nothing happened, Aztar felt confused and wondered if this human was telling lies to him. Grasping Mervin's shoulders roughly, Aztar pushed him down onto his knees and unbuckled his belt. Mervin swallowed a lump in his throat as Aztar's sizeable cock was released from his pants, his lips parting to obediently receive the throbbing member.  
  
  
Aztar held Mervin's hair tightly, forcing his head to move back and forth as Mervin sucked his erection. Staring down, Aztar's gaze met with Mervin's. Mervin stared up, determined not to look away as he was forced to suck the Demon's cock. It burned his mouth like hot peppers, but he swirled his tongue and sucked the best way he knew how. Aztar's throaty growls began to rumble deep within him, an indication of arousal to let Mervin know he was pleased. The demon's gaze turned upwards with pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, just as Mervin began to deep throat the large cock, Aztar ripped his head back and hauled him onto his feet. Aztar pulled Mervin into a deep kiss, his snake-like tongue wrapping itself around Mervin's. Mervin groaned and reached down, curling his fingers around Aztar's thick cock and squeezing it tightly, pumping it sensually. Aztar rumbled a growl into Mervin's mouth, sending shivers of pleasure and fear down his spine. Aztar leaned down to suck and kiss at Mervin's throat and shoulder, Mervin began to breathe deeply and uttered a sexy moan in response.  
  
  
"If you come first," Mervin gasped, "I go free.. "  
  
  
" _Mmm_.. " Aztar murmured against his heated flesh, "I accept.. "  
  
  
But no rules had been stated, so Aztar flung Mervin up against the wall and held him there with an invisible force. Aztar approached him slowly, making a sweeping gesture in front of him with his arm and Mervin's clothes fell to the floor. Mervin tried to struggle, but could see nothing to struggle against. Aztar sat down in an armchair and Mervin felt something pull him away from the wall. He was roughly hauled into Aztar's lap, who instantly set upon his throat with wonderfully hot kisses that sent a buzz through Mervin's now hazy mind. Aztar pulled Mervin's leg so that his knee bent, parting his thighs and pushing thoughtlessly into him. Mervin yelped and groaned in pain, feeling Aztar's lengthy cock drill into his tight ass relentlessly. Aztar laughed mercilessly, fucking him hard and fast.  
  
  
The relentless driving cock made Mervin's head spin, suddenly vaguely aware of a gentle grip coming around his own erection and stroking sensually along his shorter length. Mervin uttered a howl of pain as Aztar dug his claws into his soft ass cheek, feeling the Demon's lips smile against his perspiring skin.  
  
  
"I shall _consume your soul!_ " Aztar whispered into his ear.  
  
  
Mervin groaned helplessly, spilling his surrender all over the Demon's lazily stroking fingers and gasping for air as Aztar's grip tightened around his midsection. Aztar uttered a deep growl from deep within his throat, Mervin's gaping jaw dropping limply and his wide eyes staring directly ahead as Aztar fucked him senseless. The Demon's crushing grip robbed Mervin of his breath, so that by the time Aztar grunted his release and dropped him to the floor; Mervin was dead.


	9. God Cannot Hear You Now

Aztar remained seated for the time being, the other friends were awake by now and had witnessed at least part of the deal being lost. Anella watched as the Demon reached down to consume the soul before it had time to escape, she turned away and wished that they still had the book to tell them what they needed to know.  
  
  
"He's picking us off one by one!" Vera spoke with a shaky voice, "what can we do? We're dropping like flies! We're just sitting ducks!" Scot frowned and tried to think, but he was too disturbed by the two dead bodies that now littered the floor not that far from where they all sat.  
  
  
"Hey, Demons hate God, right?" Scot suddenly had an idea, "why don't we pray?"  
  
  
"None of us are religious," Vera pointed out to him.  
  
  
"Yeah but.. if Demons are real then God has to be, too," Scot reasoned. Anella and Vera glanced at each other, they couldn't argue with that.  
  
  
"Alright," Anella agreed, "so, what do we say?"  
  
  
"I don't know," Scot replied, "I've never really done it."  They joined hands and lowered their heads, closing their eyes in silent prayer.  
  
  
"Please _help us_ , God!  whispered Anella, " _please_.. "  
  
  
Aztar suddenly turned his head sharply towards them, an amused grin breaking out over his usually unexpressive face. He swept his arm in front of himself and they all flew backwards, hitting the wall behind them painfully.  
  
  
"That will not work here!" Aztar told them, "your God has forsaken you for summoning one such as myself! His ears are deafened to your _pitiful cries!_ "  
  
  
Scot slumped to the floor, his gaze listless and devoid of hope.


	10. Starving

Anella got to her feet and stared at Aztar angrily. Vera clutched at her stomach and groaned, feeling suddenly dizzy and sick.  
  
  
"You have to let us eat!" Anella told the Demon, "we can't survive without food and water!" Aztar cocked his head to the side, unable to fathom the need for nutrition.  
  
  
"Please," Anella softened her tone, "you must feed us if you want us to stay alive." Aztar looked at her with his unblinking eyes and she shuddered, absently squeezing her thighs together.  
  
  
"Oh," Aztar muttered, nodding gently, "then by all means, eat!" He gestured to the ceiling above them, laughing cruelly as a multitude of bugs, worms and maggots fell upon them.  
  
  
Vera and Anella were absolutely mortified, swatting and brushing frantically at themselves to try and rid their clothing of the swarming insects. Scot shook his head quickly and stepped away from the area, his own stomach growling loudly.  
  
  
"We can't eat live bugs!" Scot spoke firmly to the Demon. Aztar watched him with his wide, amber gaze and gestured to their friend's rotting corpses.  
  
  
"Shall I rend the flesh from their bones for you?" Aztar offered.  
  
  
Anella stepped out of the bugs and looked curiously at Aztar, he seemed to genuinely not understand how things worked here or that the flesh of their friends was of no interest to them. Scot felt his stomach churn and he just about turned green with the thought, but how long would they last until that flesh suddenly didn't seem like such a bad meal?  
  
  
"I'd do _anything_ for a pizza right now," Scot sighed, rubbing his gut.  
  
  
"Don't _say_ that!" Vera warned him. Scot looked at the Demon, but Aztar did not know what a pizza was, so he remained silent.  
  
  
"Well, why not?" asked Anella, "he has done everything we've asked him to thus far, why not ask for pizza?"  
  
  
They looked at each other in wonder for several moments, then turned their collective gaze to Aztar. The curious Demon simply turned and walked away from them, kneeling down over Mervin's body to fondle and play with it like a cat with a dead mouse. Anella watched him while Scot and Vera walked over to the window, trying to pull at the rotting, wooden planks that boarded it up. Anella slowly approached Aztar, he was trying to arouse Mervin by stroking his limp cock but wasn't getting very far. Deciding the man was dead, Aztar stood up and turned to meet with Anella, face to face. She stopped short at the unnaturally fast reaction, her breath catching in her throat as his nose was almost touching hers.


	11. Demonic Affections

"Anella," Aztar spoke her name, "make me a deal.. "  Anella tensed up, she really wasn't ready yet.  
  
  
"Aztar please," she tried again, "we're so _hungry_.. " Aztar's gaze drifted over to where the bugs were slowly dispersing and Anella felt a sudden pang of guilt that they had rejected his gift.  
  
  
"We can't eat bugs," Anella tried to explain, "please Aztar.. We need something cooked at least."  
  
  
Aztar shot out his arm and made a sweeping gesture over Luke's body, it caught fire and roasted quickly. Anella watched as the flames slowly died out, leaving a lovely barbeque smell in the room. Scot and Vera's mouths watered at the scent of cooked meat, but even they could not bring themselves to eat human flesh.. yet. Aztar looked at Anella again, seeming to question her hesitation.  
  
  
"Does this not please you?" Aztar asked her finally. Anella hesitated, uncertain of what kind of answer wouldn't get her into trouble.  
  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled, turning away from him and joining the other two by the window.  
  
  
Aztar's gaze followed her, his head inclined slowly as he struggled to fathom why they did not eat if they hungered so. He wandered away from them, back to the shadowy corner to feast upon their negative energy and grow stronger. They began to see other creatures hiding and skulking around, lurking in the shadows and creeping behind the furniture. Some of them were as tall as the ceiling, with long, thin limbs and claws protruding from their elongated fingers. Others were smaller, horned creatures with cheeky giggles and razor sharp teeth. Aztar was bored of the humans and wished to escape this house, to unleash his fury upon the world outside of it. But until they had made him a deal and either escaped or were consumed, he was just as trapped and as helpless as they were.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next day hunger was gnawing at them badly, Scot poked at the now cold, yet still cooked flesh of Luke's body but nobody ate it.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Another two days passed, Aztar didn't move from the corner and the place was staring to smell terrible because the three friends had to use the toilet but the doors were all jammed. So they'd had to choose a corner of the room and try to ignore the rank smell it soon accumulated into the house, overpowering the stench of the black, oozing walls.


	12. Trying To Impress Her

Aztar suddenly pushed away from the corner, he approached the three humans and gazed down at them curiously. They were weak and tired, unable to get up now. He walked over to the body, ripped the cooked flesh easily from it's bones and brought it over to them. He knelt down and tore bite sized mouthfuls from the flesh, feeding it to the humans carefully. They ate, unable to resist any longer but they ate with eyes closed in shame. Aztar stroked Anella's cheek as he fed her, his claws trailing down to rip open her blouse and expose her breasts. She gasped and drew back from him, covering them with her hands.  
  
  
Aztar stared at her silently, but did not pursue it any further and Anella found this very strange indeed. Aztar turned his gaze now to Vera, he grasped her wrist and tossed her like a doll up into the air. She screamed but was caught by what she thought were leather straps, which bound her wrists and ankles to the wall behind them. Her arms and legs were spread out, making her look star shaped and she couldn't move. The straps felt cold and wet, so she glanced at them with big, frightened eyes and moaned in terror. They were tendrils, made from the black, slimy ooze that dripped down the walls. Aztar walked towards her in his strange, sometimes super fast and sometimes normal manner. His gaze trailed over her body as he made a gesture with his hands and her clothing simply tore away from her, she felt her cheeks burning as he admired the naked form before him. His gaze then turned to Scot, who stood up and took a step forwards.  
  
  
"You will take this female," Aztar gestured to Vera, "right now." Scot shook his head in refusal.  
  
  
"I won't do it!" Scot told him, "I won't rape her!"  Aztar did not understand the word rape.  
  
  
"You will take her," he insisted, "or I will take you in her place." Scot's hand instinctively covered his ass, he clenched his cheeks together at the thought and felt he had no other choice.  
  
  
"Don't do it, Scot!" Vera urged him to be strong, "he can't kill you if you haven't made a deal!"  
  
  
Scot faltered, death would be a welcome alternative to being sodomized. He tried his best to ignore Vera as he stepped up to her, the tendrils forcing her knees to bend up into her chest to present her waiting entrance to him. Aztar hummed in approval as Scot took down his pants, his eyes avoiding Vera's as she cried and begged for him to stop. Anella backed away from the scene, running to the front door and trying to open it without much success. She watched helplessly as Aztar set his erection free, slowly masturbating as Scot continued to rape the sobbing Vera.  
  
  
Scot lost control of himself and grasped at her breasts, biting them and sucking on them as he thrust his cock into her cunt. She was tight and it was hard to get inside of her all the way, but he somehow managed, despite her whimpering and pleas that begged him to stop. Aztar leaned against the wall beside Vera, flicking out his tongue to lap at the tears that streamed down her cheeks. His hand caressed his cock sensually, a deep growl emitted from his throat and Vera sobbed submissively as her body shook and trembled into orgasm. Scot soon followed, with a grunt and a groan of satisfaction, he thrust hard and exploded into her tight cunt; making her cry out in shock and pain.  
  
  
Scot withdrew from Vera and backed away, as the tendrils lowered her to the ground in a kneeling position in front of Aztar. He uttered a soft moan, then he came with a guttural growl and Vera was repeatedly spurted in the face by his burning hot streams of demonic semen. Lowering her head in defeat, Vera just sobbed pitifully and softly whispered for God to please help her. Aztar backhanded her and the tendrils let go as she flew backwards into Scot, landing on top of him in a heap on the floor. Aztar pulled up his pants and flicked his gaze to Anella, using his finger to beckon her over to him. Anella reluctantly obeyed the silent gesture and stood before him, quaking fearfully.  
  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" Aztar asked her.  
  
  
" _What?_ " Anella could not believe it, "no!" Aztar inclined his head, uncertain as to why she had rejected the forced entertainment that was intended for her viewing pleasure. Back where he came from, such an effort would have given him his choice of any number of female Demons; who would easily have been aroused by such an erotic display of cruelty.  
  
  
"Anella," Aztar grasped her upper arm and hauled her body tightly pressed against his own, " _mmm_.. " He smelled her hair and licked her neck with his snake-like tongue. Anella's skin crawled and she jerked away from him, shuddering involuntarily. Aztar stood silently then, baffled by her refusal and not used to such assertive behavior by mere mortal beings.  
  
  
"I desire to have you for myself," Aztar revealed to Anella, "whatever your deal might be, if I win.. I claim you as my eternal bride.. "  Anella gulped and slowly backed away from him, but he did not follow her.


	13. Scot's Demise

Scot stood off to one side, ashamed and unable to look the women in the eyes. He felt that he was finally ready to make his deal, before he resorted to eating the flesh of his friend again or was again forced to hurt the ones still living. Sensing the surrender, Aztar approached him while Vera and Anella moved away to the sofa. Anella covered Vera with a blanket that sat atop the sofa, hugging her shaking friend close and trying to console her. What did Aztar mean by his _'eternal bride'?_ Was she supposed to just go back with him when this was all over? Become a Demon like him?  Aztar's piercing stare broke through any form of defiance that Scot had left, he was weak, hungry and miserable.  
  
  
"Alright," Scot spoke quietly, "here's the deal.. If you can stop me from throwing up, then you win!"  
  
  
Scot balked right then and his body heaved, he'd been expecting to vomit for a few moments now and seized the chance to use it to his advantage; for Aztar barely had enough time to even register what had been said before Scot started to open his mouth and retch. Aztar grasped his throat and swiftly pushed him down onto his knees, yanking down his own pants and thrusting his sizeable cock deep down into Scot's throat. Scot gagged and choked, Aztar purred in pleasure as he fucked deep into Scot's throat with a firm grip on his head to prevent him from getting away.  
  
  
Scot couldn't breathe and as he slowly blacked out, he was faintly aware of the Demon's burning release exploding down into his guts. Aztar tossed him aside, barely noticing he'd suffocated to death as he turned and pulled up his pants. Anella was shaking almost as badly as Vera by now, it all looked so useless and terrifying. They were simply no match for this creature, they were all going to die. Aztar knelt down and feasted upon the third soul, his eyes rolling as it gave him intense pleasurable feelings as well as a surge of strength and virility.


	14. Vera's Submission

"Please.. Aztar, _please, no!_ " Vera sobbed as the Demon slowly approached them. Anella winced as Vera's grip on her tightened painfully, certain it was almost their time to be brutally murdered.  
  
  
"Make me a deal," Aztar whispered to Vera. He whisked the blanket away, trailing his hand up along her thigh and delighting in how wet she instantly became by the time his fingers touched her exposed cunt.  
  
  
"A-Alright.. " Vera sniffled, parting her thighs so he could tease and stroke her folds, " _oohh_... "  
  
  
Anella shifted uncomfortably and moved away from them, backing into a stone pillar and staring intently; somehow unable to tear her gaze away. Aztar uttered a soft growl, kneeling down to flick out his long tongue, tasting her arousal. Vera moaned as it delved deep into her, flicking in and out of his mouth to fuck her relentlessly. Aztar rolled her swollen clit between his finger and thumb, she was bucking within moments and crying out for release. Three of his fingers pressed into her ass hole, stretching and fucking it slowly. His tongue suddenly thrust deeper into her and remained there as her body jolted into climax and her inner walls clamped and massaged around it. As her inner muscles throbbed and pulsed, Vera shakily regained her breath and panted as he withdrew the fleshy muscle out of her and slurped her flat stomach; coating it with her own juices. Vera recoiled in disgust and Aztar sat upon the sofa beside her, pulling her onto his lap and cradling her as she sobbed helplessly into his chest.  
  
  
"Make me forget this ever happened," Vera whispered with a shudder, "please.. if you can just make me forget all of this, then you win.. "  
  
  
"Vera, _no!_ " Anella cried out but it was too late.  
  
  
Aztar reached up to her frontal lobe and dug into it with his claws, Vera screamed in agony as he tore it out and shoved it into her mouth. She fell back into the sofa, staring absently ahead and Aztar leaned down to softly kiss the corner of her now drooling mouth. He flicked out his tongue to taste her saliva mixing with the blood that gushed from her forehead, uttering a pleased growl with the result. His attention then turned to Anella, who started to cry uncontrollably as he got up and approached her.


	15. Forked Tongue

Aztar held Anella up against the stone pillar, she was trembling and exhausted, weakened and lethargic.  
  
  
"Come back with me," Aztar told her, for he had become quite taken with her and did not wish to harm her any further.  
  
  
"Aztar, _please_.. No!" Anella cried. Aztar snarled, his face pressed against hers.  
  
  
"Then I shall unleash my home upon your world," he whispered into her ear, " _you must choose_.. "  
  
  
Anella took a deep breath, calming herself. It all seemed so hopeless, but something in the back of her mind flickered hope back into her eyes. Something that Luke had said in the very beginning, rule number one: Demons _always_ lie. It was so far fetched, yet it was her only promise of survival. It just _had_ to work..  
  
  
"None of this is real," she said softly, "you're a _liar,_ Aztar. You've been lying since the beginning and none of this is even real!!"  
  
  
He stumbled back from her as the entire house shook violently, an expression of disbelief crossing his usually unreadable face.  
  
  
"You will _burn for eternity!_ " Aztar shouted. Anella took a step towards him, no longer afraid.  
  
  
"You're _not real!_ " she screamed at him.  
  
  
Aztar backed away from her and she kept walking forwards, determination filling her and a sense of hope and belief making her stronger. Aztar felt weak now, he sank to his knees and Anella stopped approaching him; staring down at the Demon. His gaze met with hers once more, as he held out one trembling hand towards her.  
  
  
"No," Anella whispered firmly.  
  
  
Aztar finally closed his eyes, lowered his head and screamed horribly as he was shrouded in flames and vanished. Anella fell to the floor, drained of energy and passed out.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next morning, the five friends awoke to the sound of birds chirping and streams of sunlight peeked through the cracks between the boarded up windows. They each opened their eyes slowly, sitting up and looking around in disbelief. Nobody spoke as they all got to their feet and slowly made their way back out of the house, only Anella remained behind. She looked around and thought about everything she'd been through, yet something drew her to linger.  
  
  
"Anella?" Vera called softly from the front door.  
  
  
"I'll just be a minute," Anella replied. Vera nodded and walked outside, leaving her alone. Anella looked opposite the window, where her shadow was cast upon the wall. Another shadow, faded and barely visible stood right by her own but it did not move when she did.  
  
  
"I know you're still here," Anella said quietly, her heart thumping fearfully and she watched as the shadow began to slowly grow a little more solid..  
  
  


 

****

=THE END.. ?=


End file.
